User talk:Gem/Archive5
__NOEDITSECTION__ Heads up You might find this interesting. You seem to have a knack for finding these kind of user page issues anyway but I'll point this one out to you regardless ;) --Xasxas256 18:39, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Thanks! Ihad that page watched earlier, but somehow it got deleted from my watchlist. -- (talk) 23:42, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::Ages ago I used to miss out on stuff because I didn't have enough pages on my watchlist. A couple of months ago it was perfect but now it's almost the same as going to recent changes, I'm up to 650 pages now but cleaning it out is just so much work! --Xasxas256 01:06, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :::Lol. I maintain the list all the time. Every few days I go through the list and remove those which I don't need to wath anymore. This keeps the list reasonable. -- (talk) 15:26, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Another heads-up: your link to your self pic is broken. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 10:26, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :Woops... Thanks for telling me. :) -- (talk) 14:11, 11 September 2006 (CDT) TSS Heya Gem how's things? How's uni treating you? --Xasxas256 05:55, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :The first week was pretty easy. Just learning how thinkgs work in the uni and some basic computer stuff for those with no idea on how to use Unix. :) The real deal starts on monday, so I can tell you more in a week. Life is generally gret at the moment. How about you? -- (talk) 06:00, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::Btw: I'm still waiting for some graphical samples to start the wiki comic. :) -- (talk) 06:03, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::Funnily enough I've been mucking around with *nix a bit this week, work sent me off for some training, I managed to stay awake most of the time! (which is probably better than I managed at uni :P ) How am I going? In RL, yeah good, caught up with my high school mates this weekend which was nice. In GW, ok, I should be logging on a bit more but that's alright. GWiki wise? Terrible. I haven't (largely because I haven't been at work) but I'm not exactly ecstatic with recent developments. I want to put a note on Xeeron's page but I'm trying to think of how to phrase it. So yeah doing good in RL but not so well in the wiki world, which is why I dropped a note on your talk page ;) --Xasxas256 06:10, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::PS I've been working on a single, really really intentionally simplistic little pic thing to put on my user page for like a month now, it's hard to get my hands on the tablets at work at the moment :| --Xasxas256 06:12, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :::Just like me. The wiki debates caused me to lose interest, but I hope I'll get more into the wiki when Nightfall is out. -- (talk) 06:14, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :::Forgot to mention. I've been playing GW a bit more lately. I did almost half of all the service requests that had been made on the RR forums and in game. I have also been playing higher scores at ITG. :) -- (talk) 06:37, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::::That's good to hear (I think) although ITG people scare me! That's ok, I figure I still scare more people than scare me!!!! :P Given the wierd meandering nature of Kyrasantae's post (in a good way!) it almost could have stayed under the TSS (Tizzy's Spam Secion) banner couldn't it?! ;) --Xasxas256 03:55, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Yup, it could have. :) Sorry for adding a new header, but I like to keep things ordered well. Btw, I hope I'll get some video of my specialty ITG 'show' to put in the internet. I'll post you a link then. -- (talk) 04:00, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Oh god you're a hardcore ITG-er who films himself to see how he can make slight improvments, I bet that's why you're taking maths to get the exact movement angles right :P Stop scaring me Gem! --Xasxas256 04:05, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::Nope, I never film myself. But a few days ago there was one guy with a camera at the machine who tok some video of me. I asked him to send it to me as soon as possible. -- (talk) 04:10, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::That is seriously the creepiest thing I've ever heard, is nobody else reading this!? Crazy gangs of youths armed not with knifes but with cameras secretly filming each other in the quest to compile the greatest set of ITG moves! Sorry to keep razzing ya Gem but I told you ITG scares me and nothing you can say will change it...maybe if you had an awesome video, no actually that would probably scare me more :P :P :P Seriously tonight I'll be having nightmares of giant ITG machines coming after me while people are filming! --Xasxas256 04:18, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::::If that is so, the my vid will surely scare you, it's not one of the most typical ones. *evil grin* I just wish I could take you to the machine with me and get you hooked. It's a great hobby! -- (talk) 04:22, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::And become "one of them"!!?? :P Also ITG isn't a hobby for anyone, it's an obsession! Somebody help! And I don't know what "not one of the most typical ones" means, but that can't be good! :P --Xasxas256 04:35, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::Obsession? To you maby but to me... ITS LIFE! :P -- (talk) 04:38, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Finnish people Hey Gem, is it just me or are all Finns who spend a significant time online people with education/jobs in IT fields? (What about engineers, not only of the computer/software type?) It's starting to bother me a little: this feeling that I'll have difficuly finding a Finnish soulmate who'll understand my artistic-ness... erm... not to say that I'm actively seeking one anyway... after all, you're already taken and all that... okay, that thought's just going in the wrong direction... I'll stop now... :-P One day I do want to study at HUT, maybe for my Masters' degree or something :-) — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:41, 12 September 2006 (CDT) : Just noticed you borrowed my rearrangement of the Elites icons for your Lists page. Heh. :P — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:22, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::Haha, you almost made me laugh. (Only almost because I'm on a math lecture atm) There are a lot of artistic finns spending time in the internet. Take for example Elfwood, the free for all art gallery. I know a lot of finns who have their, often fantastic, work there. I am personally REALLY interested in drawing. I've been training for years, but I still suck at it. What comes to your... err... never mind. ;) Hope to see you at HUT some day. -- (talk) 01:30, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::It was your elite list? I allready forgot, as it was some lecture that I was on when copying it. It's only a temporayr thing. :) -- (talk) 01:30, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::...but are they pretentiously artistic people? I don't mean hobby artists, and I don't necessarily mean artists of the drawing/painting type - speaking of which, I also mean traditional artists, not digital artists, and definitely not anime style art (sorry, it's a pet peeve) ;-) :::Oi. Time for class. 8AM is definitely too early in the morning for 80 minutes of statistics, followed directly by 80 minutes of thermodynamics, followed directly by 80 minutes of structural mechanics, followed directly by 80 minutes of metallurgy lecture. I don't even get a lunch break. Woot. Whatever you study, I'm sure your school doesn't make you take 6 courses a term just to keep on schedule. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 08:24, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Hmmm, I can't say too much about artistic finns, so I'll leave the discussion for someone else. :) But it's not just digital art or anime. Calendar Contest Believe it or not, it's my first week and we allready have wednesday from 8 to 16 with only 15 minute breaks and thursday from 8 to 18 with only 15 minute breaks. -- (talk) 13:33, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Gee, that sounds pretty bad. You can find my timetables here and the course descriptions here, but for this term (Fall 2006), the MAT E 357 lab is only every other week. The tables are messed up because I posted them back when I had a different layout for my LJ. I completely understand how 8AM classes really suck. I used to have them every morning. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 13:54, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::If your interested, here is my calendar for the next few weeks. The red cells are driving lessons, which are from 17 to 19. -- (talk) 13:57, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::Two-hour classes?! *faints* I can hardly sit through a 80min lecture. Fortunately some of my professors give a 5 minute break in the middle of them, and there are 10 minutes between classes (hence 80-minute classes in a 90-minute block, and 50-minute classes in a 1-hour block). :::I also have choir rehearsals Wednesday 19-21h and Saturday 10-12h. :::But let's not turn this into a 'who has a busier calendar' contest. ;-) — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:04, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Just a small correction. The lectures always start 15 minutes later, so we actually get a 15 min break before each new lecture. Some professors also hold a 15 min break during the lecture. So it's not a total death, but we still have no time to eat. :(( -- (talk) 14:10, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Whereas our classes start at the top of the block and the 10 minutes for travel between classes is at the end of the block. It still works out that you have more break-time, even if neither of us can eat. :::::Hey, let's talk on my talk page instead, this is getting cluttered. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:16, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Nah, I'll better get some food and sleep. Have a great time and talk to you again tomorrow! -- (talk) 14:19, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::*Waves hello* :::::::*Dies from homework* <- I keep getting distracted by GW ... and now I have 5 assignments due this week, plus two that need to be done by tomorrow.... — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:34, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Gem You rock. Rangers ftw. Baron Will Scarlett 16:34, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::) -- (talk) 02:08, 18 September 2006 (CDT) I will 2nd Barons statment..lol...thx for the fixes on my build...I just finished the desert with the Orginal and New Build...am now working on the jungle...:) --Deadlyknights 15:23, 18 September 2006 (CDT) Icon Hey Gem, I replied at User_talk:LordBiro#Gem_icon saying I'd finished the larger version of your icon, but that I'd prefer to email you the bitmap version if that's ok. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:32, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Sorry. I was going through my screenshots to confirm stuff on the wiki. I'll email you my email adress. -- (talk) 18:34, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::OMG, I want a Gem shirt too! — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 00:05, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::: :D -- (talk) 04:12, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::How much are you selling them for? I'll take two! --Xasxas256 04:34, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::: :D If you guys are willing to pay the shirt and the postage, I'll have the printing place do some extras for you. :P However, the front side has the text "Suomen Tanssipelaajat ry" and "www.tanssipelit.net". The icon will be on the back. -- (talk) 04:35, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::I don't care what else is on it, I don't have any shirts with Finnish writing yet anyway :P — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] [ ] 12:23, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::You tricked me! That's an ITG site isn't it, I couldn't read a word on it but it gave me that uneasy feeling and the room suddenly felt colder! :P Can't I get "http://gw.gamewikis.org" on it instead? Or how about a userbox with Gem > Xasxas256 > You! Or even Save Gem! ;) --Xasxas256 04:50, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::The Gem icon is released under a CC attribution-sharealike license. As I said on my talk page, the high quality SVG is available to download from my blog, so if you really want your own Gem T-Shirt it's certainly possible! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:15, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::We should get rid of the Google ads and start selling Gem T-Shirts instead, who wouldn't buy one :P --Xasxas256 05:50, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::We could start selling ranger/warrior/... t-shirts with the Biro icons on them. :) But postage is the problem. -- (talk) 05:57, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::Gravewit and I discussed merchandise some time ago, but nothing materialised from it. It was my fault really, it was around the time when I was becoming inactive on the wiki because of real-life issues. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:11, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::Hey! Don't leave me out of the fun! I want a Gem shirt too! There should be an ITG version of The Gem Shirt, while we're brainstorming. One in english, with like an ITG machine on it. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:29, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Oh my god! If you guys really are serious and not just joking... -- (talk) 03:16, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::Somehow I don't think we are... — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:33, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::Me either. And I've got plenty of ideas and random comments to spread around if ya like. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:34, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Did you get my email Gem? I haven't had a reply so I just want to make sure you got it ok :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 11:12, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Sorry Biro. I was in a hurry when I got it so I didn't send a reply or post here. THANK YOU! I'll make all this up to you somehow. Feel free to ask for something if you think I can help. -- (talk) 04:24, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Hehe, no problem, I just hope we get to see a picture of you in the t-shirt :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:51, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Youäll get nice images once I get my lazy ass moving to go and order thet-shirt. ;) -- (talk) 04:52, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::We'd better. And while you're at it, work on the order form things. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:48, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Learn to play PvP One thing that made me laugh, gem was in your "box of things you wannted to do", The Rasl of learning how to play Pvp was quite funny, because judging from you page at the moment it seems that you do. :).--Tark Alkerk 05:05, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :Wtf?! I have almost no clue about PvP play. I'm a pure PvE gamer. I don't even have a PvP slot on my account. -- (talk) 09:13, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::There is really not much to playing PvP. Take your character, start the battle and don't get frustrated the first time you lose. ~ Nilles (chat) 09:53, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::To sum up my PvP experience: :::*I started with trying some Random Arenas during the firrst X-treme PvP weekend with a regular marksman build. It was pretty fun in the beginning, but I got bored soon. :::*When the Battle Isles were introduced I trapped all of the missions against the AI teams and had great fun for some time. I also tried some more random arenas and even some team arenas, but didn't quite like it. :::*When I figured out the touch ranger build I had some enourmous fun in the random arenas, but when the build became popular I lost intrest. :::*We tried a full toucher team in GvG and had a lot of fun (and won all games as we were fighting the low rank guilds), but our guild is too small to regualrily play GvG. We also went to HA with the same team, but got our asses kicked. :::I'm not really interested in putting a lot of time to hone my build for PvP and I don't have a regular group to play with. I would really much like to play GvG, but atm it is impossible. -- (talk) 10:01, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::: No offense. I wasn't implying anything! :) ~ Nilles (chat) 12:15, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::::I think Alliance Battles are the best part of GW at present, have you played them much Gem? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:36, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Heh. I rate things something like RA < AB < PvE < stabbing myself in the face < HA < GvG. TA is somewhere in the vicinity of stabbing myself in the face. --Fyren 04:58, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Whoa!! Go Fyren! I was just thinking last night that you're pretty serious and direct and to the point but apparently ABs are your trigger! Unless you're being serious about the stabbing yourself in the face thing, it was a joke wasn't it!? --Xasxas256 05:26, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Not a big fan of Ab, personally i don't it really passes for PvP, most of it is just people who want amber and don't give a monkeys behind what build they run, I.e. warriors with SS or HP, the sort of people who cast Clumsiness on casters... ::::::::also gem if you know how to kite your a better pvp player than about 250,000 people :)--Tark Alkerk 05:44, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Well, being a Luxon I've never played it for Amber :P And I've never played it for Jade either! Myself and my friends frequently put together AB teams. Playing four touch rangers with dodge + zojun's haste and sprinting around a map is awesome fun. And it helps that occasionally you fight Kurzicks who obviously haven't read Build:R/N Touch Ranger because they seem to think that playing touch ranger is cheating. Like it's invincible or something. Ah, awesome times. :::::::::I would like to play GvG but my guild are mostly PvE people and they don't really have any desire to GvG. We used to do HA but we haven't for ages. In fact, the last time I played it it was in the Tomb of the Primeval Kings. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 09:45, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::BTW, I'm not saying that 4 touch rangers isn't lame :P <LordBiro>/<Talk> 09:51, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::: It has to be said that playing PvP doesn't take that much exp, mainly its just common sense, gem, like not casting through backfire, or letting touch rangers beat on you, you of course require a lit exp, I.e. knowing what skills go together, but that is really more to do with build creation, rather than playing itself, so as long as you know that ineptitude is better on a warrior that is frenzying, than a caster, and that people aren't stupid enough to stand around in meoteor showers i think you will be all right.--Tark Alkerk 09:58, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :Tark: I don't kite, I'm a toucher. :D (I haven't figured out other workable PvP builds) I actually forgot AB in the list above, but I ahve indeed played it. The AB preview weekend was great fun and I've also tried it later on, but getting a team is the problem. -- (talk) 16:42, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Tips for Gem(and everyone else) *Do not think of RA as PvP, RA is a joke. *There is nothing wrong with playing the meta-game build or FoTM, they usually work. *Try not to get frustrated when it seems the other team is made to counter your build(this happens) *GvG is great since the ranking system (for the most part) keeps similair experienced players together therefore newbies vs newbies and people who yell on vent/ts vs people who yell on vent/ts *Watch observer a few times and copy a build you like, no shame in that...as long as you win >.> *There is no such thing as "Cheap", play to win. *_Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 09:50, 23 October 2006 (CDT) : its true, i wouldn'take Ra as PvP, i use it to pass the time. Ta is a far better judge of skill.--Tark Alkerk 10:02, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :: 2 thumpers, 2 monks, pwn! — Skuld 07:28, 17 November 2006 (CST)